My Loving Wife
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: Harry and Ginny had been together for almost 20 years, but the spark in their relationship is gone. Ginny suggests a divorce, but will they go though with it? Oneshot for Live Love Die


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF HARRY POTTER. IF I DID, I WOULDN'T BE BROKE BECAUSE I WENT TO THREE MOVIES THIS WEEKEND.**

* * *

"Harry, I want to get a divorce," Ginny Potter told her husband one afternoon in early fall.

Harry, for his part, was at loss for why his beautiful wife of 20 years had said this. Sure they fought, but no more than any other married couple. It was to be expected. Lately, though, he had been feeling that they weren't getting along as well as they had been past years. Maybe Ginny was onto something.

"What brought this on dear? Are you unhappy?" Harry asked her.

"Well," Ginny began with uncertainty, "I just feel that while we still care about each other, the fire is gone from our relationship. I know from talking with Hermione about Ron and their marriage that we should still love each other with passion. Maybe I'm wrong, but I don't think that you love me that much anymore."

Harry carefully choose his next few words. "I still love you and will always love you. You were my first real love. No women will be the same as you. But I must admit, I feel the same as you. While loving you is what I have done for my whole life, maybe it is time to let go."

Ginny smiled at this. Harry could tell that she was worried about what he would say. Then, Ginny said, "Exactly. Right now, it isn't awkward for us, but who know what will happen in a few months. I will always love you though. No matter what you say."

"I will always love you too, dear," Harry replied to his wife. "Are you sure you want this? With the kids and all, it could get messy. Especially with me being who I am. The press will have a field day once this is announced. You will have bad publicity no matter what I say."

"I know," Ginny replied with the passion that Harry had fallen in love with in the first place. "I'm prepared for all that. Who knows? Maybe the press will favor me and put you in the spotlight for abandoning poor helpless me with three kids."

Harry had to laugh at that. If anyone was going to try and play Ginny as a helpless person, they would need a lot of help. Ginny was probably the most self-reliant person Harry knew. And Harry knew a lot of people.

"First of all, you are far from helpless. Second, I am not abandoning you. Wherever you end up, you still live comfortable for the rest of your life. It doesn't matter if you get remarried or not. I wll always provide for you if you need me to. Lastly, two kids. James is technically an adult. And Al in almost seventeen. Lily has a few more years, but she's the only one."

Ginny muttered," But she will always be your little girl."

"Of course she will be," Harry said, overhearing her comment. "Rosie will always be Ron's little girl no matter what bad thing she does. Even if it involved that Scorpius Malfoy. I don't know if Ron heard this, but I've heard a rumor going around in the family that Rose is going to marry, or at least date, Scorpius."

"More like a bet is going around," Ginny replied under her breath.

"You do know your family. Speaking of you family, do you know how they will take this news of ours?" Harry asked, suddenly worried about Ginny's five brothers who had promised to beat him to a pulp if he ever hurt their little sister.

"Don't worry about them. I won't pet them hurt you. I know that you are as delicate as a flower pedal," Ginny said laughing at his predicament.

Harry smiled at his soon to be ex-wife. "Thanks Gin. I owe you."

Ginny's smile suddenly turned sinister. "Can you deal with the paperwork for this divorce?"

The color on his face drained. "Are we really going to go through with this? We could maybe try to work it put before we tell anyone?"

Ginny smiled at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Sure dear, but I want you to be free too. Let's just wait and see. Maybe we should talk it over with Ron and Hermione."

"Yeah, maybe," Harry replied.

"I need some help folding the laundry. Could you help me?" Ginny asked her soon to be ex-husband.

Harry just groaned. Maybe he did need to get away from his wife and be free.

* * *

**~I know this isn't long, but thanks to all of you who have read this anyways. In case you don't know, this goes with my other story, Live Love Die. Its just a one-shot about how Harry and Ginny might get a divorce. I still don't know if they will be going through with it or not. If they do go through with this, I might post another chapter about it. But I might not. I you want to find out what happends, I suggest you read Live Live Die. (Just to warn you, it's the sequel the Not Your Typical Love Story.) Please review this. You may change whether or not Harry and Ginny get a divorce. Peace Out!~ **


End file.
